Money
Money is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the album, HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I. This song was written by Michael Jackson and is four minutes and forty one seconds. Date: 1995 Recorded: 1994 Lyrics *Money. *Money... *Lie for it *Spy for it *Kill for it *Die for it *So you call it trust *But I say it's just *In the devil's game *Of greed and lust *They don't care *They'd do me for the money *They don't care *They use me for the money *So you go to church *Read the Holy word *In the scheme of life *It's all absurd *They don't care *They'd kill for the money *Do or dare *The thrill for the money *You're saluting the flag *Your country trusts you *Now you're wearing a badge *You're called the "Just Few" *And you're fighting the wars *A soldier must do *I'll never betray or deceive you my friend but... *If you show me the cash *Then I will take it *If you tell me to cry *Then I will fake it *If you give me a hand *Then I will shake it *You'll do anything for money... * *''Chorus:'' *Anything *Anything *Anything for money *Would lie for you *Would die for you *Even sell my soul to the devil *Anything *Anything *Anything for money *Would lie for you *Would die for you *Even sell my soul to the devil * *''2:'' *Insurance? *Where do your loyalties lie? *Is that your alibi? *I don't think so *You don't care *You'd do her for the money *Say it's fair *You sue her for the money *Want your pot of gold *Need the Midas touch *Bet you sell your soul *Cuz your God is such *You don't care *You kill for the money *Do or dare *The thrill for the money *Are you infected with the same disease *Of lust, gluttoney and greed? *Then watch the ones *With the biggest smiles *The idle jabbers...Cuz they're the backstabbers *If you know it's a lie *Then you will swear it *If you give it with guilt *Then you will bear it *If it's taking a chance *Then you will dare it *You'll do anything for money... * *''Chorus:'' *Anything *Anything *Anything for money *Would lie for you *Would die for you *Even sell my soul to the devil *Anything *Anything *Anything for money *Would lie for you *Would die for you *Even sell my soul to the devil *Anything *Anything *Anything for money *Would lie for you *Would die for you *Even sell my soul to the devil *Anything *Anything *Anything for money *Would lie for you *Would die for you *Even sell my soul to the devil * *''3:'' *You say you wouldn't do it *For all the money in the world *I don't think so *If you show me the man *Then I will sell him *If you ask me to lie *Then I will tell him *If you're dealing with God *Then you will hell him *You'll do anything for money *Anything *Anything *Anything for money *Would lie for you *Would die for you *Even sell my soul to the devil *Even sell my soul to the devil *Even sell my soul to the devil *Even sell my soul to the devil *Even sell my soul to the devil *Even sell my soul to the devil *Even sell my soul to the devil *Even sell my soul to the devil External Links ﻿Song Michael Jackson The Experience Gameplay Category:Songs Category:HIStory songs